


Future

by firerwolf



Series: Infinity Week 2020 [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Infinity Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf
Summary: Entry for day 1 of Infinity week 2020.
Series: Infinity Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Future

“I’m just not sure,” Buck grumbled as he walked down the halls of the Infinity. “Veronica really wants one but I’d be lying if I said I’m not worried about being unable to keep up with it.” 

"Don't your augmentations make it so you don't age as harshly as us commoners?" Private Hudmon asked, walking beside Buck. "I figured the Spartans were long term investments." 

"They are, but if you start out old augmentations don't magically make you young," Spartan Timoth quipped from Buck's other side. 

"Sorry I wasn't in diapers when the war ended," Buck snapped, scowling at the younger Spartan. "It's not physically that I worry I wouldn't be able to keep up. Unless we adopt older there's no way I'll be able to relate to them as they grow up." 

"Welcome to a problem all parents have," Spartan Timoth joked. "Unless you adopt someone my age who's already a developed person, you'll always have a problem relating to a kid. Just part of the job I guess." 

"Maybe you're right," Buck admitted reluctantly. He hated the idea of having a kid and being so far behind in trends and how the world was that he'd struggle to connect. 

"Speaking of kids," Hudmon spoke up, motioning to the common room beside them. Sitting on the couch to the side of the room was Commander Palmer, reading from a tablet, and cradling a young child in her lap. "Who was dumb enough to leave their kid with Commander Palmer?" 

Buck stared at the man for a moment and then turned to the female Spartan. "He hasn't been around here long, has he?" 

"I think he's been stationed here for about a year," Spartan Timoth answered with a light chuckle. "He wasn't here for when Palmer was the pregnant Commander from Hell. You said anything she found insulting or you just hit the wrong nerve while she was dealing with some pain or craving and you were guaranteed another stint in the wargames."

"I didn't realize that she had a kid," Hudmon muttered, clearly embarrassed. "Who's the dad?" 

"If you don't know that I can't help you," Buck teased as he turned and moved into the common room. "What are you reading?" he asked casually. 

Palmer looked up from the book she was reading to her daughter and narrowed her gaze, suspicious. "Super Eagle Squad fights the Vicious Vulture. It's Addie's favorite book currently." 

"It's always going to be my favorite book," the little girl asserted, defiantly. Buck couldn't help but smile, able to see clearly that the child took after her mother. 

"No, at some point they'll put out a new book and that will be your favorite. Something not being your favorite doesn't mean you can't still love it. Look at your father." The child stared at her for a moment, clearly not understanding. "Your father was my favorite and then you came along and become my favorite but I still love him," Palmer explained, hugging her daughter a bit to her. 

“Well you’re my favorite, Mommy,” Audrey said, turning so she could hug her mother back. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go ask Gwen if your father’s meeting is over?” Palmer suggested. 

“Okay,” Audrey said, releasing her mother and sliding down off of the couch. She sprinted across the room to a holotank and Infinity’s AI. The anthropomorphic deer appeared in a soft pink glow, shaking her head, causing glittering pollen to scatter from her flower adorned antlers. “Is Daddy's meeting over?" 

"Let me check, Darling," Gwen replied in a sing-song voice. 

Buck watched Audrey bounce slightly as she waited for the AI to give a response and he turned to Commander Palmer. "I hate you," he informed her. 

"What are you blaming me for now, Spartan?" Palmer asked, glaring at the male Spartan. 

"You're making Veronica's argument for her," he answered but Palmer continued to glare at him. "She wants to adopt a kid and you're here with that adorable ball of energy." 

"Don’t blame me if you want a kid, Buck," Palmer retorted her face easily shifting back to a calm smile as Audrey ran across the room toward her. "Is your Daddy free?" 

"Gwen says his meeting is over and he's going to meet us at bay 15," Audrey informed her. 

"That's great," Palmer said as she stood up, reaching down to her daughter and scooping her up into her arms. "If we both get there quick enough maybe we can stop by the park on the way home and feed the ducks at the pond." 

"I wanna feed Frank," Audrey said with a wide grin on her face. Buck let out a long breath as he again was struck by how adorable the child was. 

"Well then we better hurry so we have time," Palmer said starting to walk out of the commons room.

Buck watched her go and the other two soldiers moved over to join him. "I didn't know Palmer could be all soft like that," private Hudmon muttered. 

"Palmer's full of all kinds of surprises," Buck informed the other man as he pulled out his tablet. "I'll talk to you guys later. I think Veronica and I need to have a chat." 

"Best of luck man," Timoth said with an amused grin. Buck ignored her and headed off to find a more private place to try to connect with his wife.


End file.
